I Couldn't Live Without You
by Frosy154
Summary: Another Percabeth story I hope you enjoy it. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while my computer had to be restarted and I lost all of my files. So here we go a brand new Percabeth story. Rated T for language Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**(Percy's POV)**

It was a regular day at camp and I was about to go for a swim when Annabeth came up to me. I had my swimming trunks on and she caught on and told me to wait and that she had a new bathing suit. She ran back to her cabin to put on her new bathing suit. A few minutes later she came back in a bikini and she looked amazing after a few minutes of staring we headed for the beach for a nice swim. The sand felt great between my toes and after a few moments of taking in the view I dove in. I swam to the bottom at the time Annabeth had looked away to check something and then she looked. She saw I wasn't there and walked to on the dock to the end. I willed the water to create a giant hand and pull her in I created an air bubble and she started yelling at me. Then we began to laugh and joke around then we started to kiss it reminded me of our kiss that started our true relationship that one summer when I defeated Cronus and became a hero of Olympus. After a few second we stopped to breathe now I had a plan. I slid out of the air bubble since I can breathe under water I swam beneath the wave and under the sand so Annabeth wouldn't see me. After a few minutes she began to freak out because I left her in the bubble alone. Then camouflaged with sand kind of like a flounder fish I came up under the bubble and willed the water to sky rocket the bubble, Annabeth and I onto the surface. Annabeth still hadn't seen me and when she felt the bubble shooting for the surface she shrieked so loud I thought the bubble was going to break before we hit the surface. We shot up about twenty feet into the air and I landed safely in the water Annabeth on the other hand went face first into the sand with a huge thump. As I immerged from the water Annabeth was marching furiously back to her cabin and I knew I was in big trouble and this was not the end of it.

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness of the chapter. If you guys have ideas for the next chapters just send me a message or review. Please Review!**

**~Frosy154**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while but her it is chapter 2. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**(Percy's POV)**

So I went back to my cabin to get changed and head to dinner. Tonight was a Friday so it was capture the flag and I had yet begun to work on plans. The horn blew signaling dinner and I headed for my table in which I sat alone. My dinner appeared in front of me and I walked over to the fire and sacrificed half of my meal. I sent a prayer to Athena to see me through to a victory and that I knew why Annabeth was mad. Chiron announced the teams Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo with me as captain and Annabeth as my co-captain. The other team was Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite with Travis Stoll as captain and Conner Stoll as co-captain. I went over to Annabeth who crossed her arms and gave me a murderous stare her eyes looking like storm clouds. Then she turned away giving me the silent treatment. Anger seethed inside of me and I blew up at her. "OH GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD I'M LEAVING GOOD BYE ANNABETH!" As I walked away I heard her crying I didn't dare look back. Then I heard her scream back. "FUCK YOU PERCY JACKSON!" I still kept walking and that walk turned into a jog and that jog turned into a full out sprint a tear ran down my face and I didn't want the other campers to see me like this. I opened the door to my cabin and slammed it shut behind me and began packing my stuff.

**OHHHH where do you think Percy is going to go? What is Annabeth going to do? Send me some ideas. Oh yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Frosy154**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy over the holidays. I should have my new story up soon but for now here is chapter three of I Couldn't Live Without You.

Percy's POV

I walked into my cabin and slammed the door behind me. I began to pack I was going to the place where I would be welcomed no questions asked. The place where my power was at its highest and the kingdom of my father. After I was done packing I walked down to the beach and toward the shore the water moved toward me sensing my presence as I moved forward. My dad had just recently taught me how to water travel it's just like shadow travel but with water. I channeled the water forward and created a glowing magic water tunnel and began to walk into it when I saw a person out of the corner of my eye.

Annabeth's POV

I see Percy in front of a glowing tunnel of water he must of seen me because he turned around to see me. He gave me a glare and whispered "Goodbye Annabeth." I felt my eyes on the brink of tears as he stepped in I tried to chase him but the tunnel fell back into the water as if nothing ever happened. I fell to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably and I sat there until Thalia came out of nowhere and comforted me.

Percy's POV

When I saw Annabeth I felt bad but I knew I had to leave I just had to clear my head so I stepped inside the tunnel. I was surrounded by water and light then all of a sudden I was at Atlantis the palace of my father. I walked through the giant gates and into the throne room where my father to his right my step-brother Triton and to his left my step-mom Amphitrite. I walked up to my father and explained everything that had happened and he nodded understand g the situation and told me I could stay as long as I needed then my step-mother gave me a murderous glare and Triton just gave me a brotherly smile that made me feel good inside. I walked to the amazing guest room it was an arcade movie theater it was anything I wanted it to be. I walked out to the garden and took in the beautiful sight. Then I saw an air bubble with Annabeth she said she wanted me back and misses me. I went to kiss her then the bubble popped Annabeth goes limp in the water. I created a magic tunnel to water travel to the shore of camp and ran to the infirmary where I put her on a bed and one of the Apollo kids fed her nectar and ambrosia. Then he looked at me and began to speak.

Hey guys there you go another cliff hanger what's going to happen to Annabeth review and tell me your idea.

~Frosy154


	4. Writer's Block and other bad luck!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I have the worst thing ever writer's block and I can't get over it. Plus I had tons of stories on my computer but my computer had to be restored to factory settings the good thing is I had them all on a flash drive. Sadly my mom used it for pictures and lost it so I've been really stressed if you guys could review this or send me a PM I would appreciate it.**

**Keep Reading and Writing,**

**~Frosy154**


End file.
